comiccrossroadsfandomcom-20200215-history
ME-1
"The world doesn't always have to be changed in broad strokes - Sometimes it can be changed one heart at a time." Official Description I have been inspired by Stan Lee's Just Imagine series and Bruce Timm's Justice League: Gods and Monsters to make my own twist on the icons of DC. Where both of Lee and Timm took DC characters and reimagined them with different alter egos, powers, etc, I have decided to construct a new trinity that mirrors the OG (Knight Owl is Batman, Kon-Zod is Superman, Barda is Wonder Woman, and Drake Gibson's Flash is also a member of the four person trinity: quadnity?). I intend to make all three represent different, often secondary or tertiary aspects of the OG trinity: Knight Owl is more soldier than detective (one man war on crime), Kon is more alien than human (I think an essential feature of Superman's being is how human he is, his alien status ultimately to explain his godly powers for the most part), and Wonder Woman is more demigoddess than warrior princess. This is also my attempt to construct a DC universe, as Lee did, and Nolan did with the Dark Knight Trilogy, that matches my style and vision. This means there will be much influence from Marvel (specifically the Netflix series, Daredevil), but the characters will be exclusive to DC, so I could ideally have this idea modified very lightly and published to screen. It has been described that DC is about the Greek pantheon of superheroes, and Marvel is about heroes that are actual people. The goal then of Earth-53, is to tell a story of how actual people ascend to godhood. Notable Residents *William Byron Lawton, Junior *Roxanne Lilith Beaumont *Sandra Élodie Mulan Ducard *Drake David Gibson *Harold David Jordan *Abigail Gordon *Leonid Kovar *Barda *Vykin *James Corbett Gordon *Arnold Brandon Flass *David Sage *Jacques Worther *Demyan Anatolievich Zarov *Maximilian Wotan Zeiss *Ellen Yin *James Brendan Corrigan *Ronald Evers/Corey Mills *Patricia Kelley *Rory Regan *Allison Maria Bertinelli '' *Katherine Rebecca Kane *Aaron Hawke *Amir David Kinard *Yan Silva Galan *Alexandre Fārūq *Yaozu Quan *Thaddeus Dougan Tucker *Lucius Morgan Holt *Michael Daedalus Holt *Sophronia *Henri Ducard *Thomas Blake Grant *Harvey Dent *Cecily Dawes *Waylon Jones *Carlos Estevez *Jared Clancy Hamill *Basil Karlo *Preston Payne *Magnus Niall Nietzsche *Simon Shreck *''Holly Hepburn? *Robert Leto *Roland Desmond *Margot Ambrose *Raphaël Ignatius Dumas *Maxine Mercury *''David Umber?'' *''Niles Caulder?'' *''Daniel West/Jean-Paul Dimmesdale?'' *Janosz Skolimski *''Michael Christian Amar?'' *Eobard Jäger *Adeline Miranda Waller *''Franklin Rock?'' *Darius Stone *Sasha Bordeaux *Celia Forrestal-Ferris *Stanislaus Procházka *James Joseph Higgins *Alexander Lionel Luthor, Senior *Amar Khan *Raymond Ryder, Junior *Gregory Gideon Godfrey *Vesper Fairchild *Stanislava/Veronika Cheranova *Rhys DeWinter/Caron Storm *Miranda DeWinter (nee Storm/North) *Wade Eiling *Harrison George Wells *Francisco Paco Ramon *Lonnie Machin *Felicity'' Smoak?'' *Richard Barrison *Karen Steuben *Charles Duffy *Leonard Snart *Lisa Snart *Kimiyo Hoshi *Diego Zhao *Alexander Lionel Luthor, Junior *Evan Blake *Eric Needham *Derrick Coe *Jonathan LaMonica *Victoria Elaine Marsh-Morton *Pamela Lillian Isley *Hugo Moriarty *Roman Sionis *Lawrence Lo *Garfield Lynns *Egon Kruger *Victor Zsasz *Omar Trajko *''Mallorie Bardas?'' *''Roman Trajko?'' *''Karen Armstrong?'' *''Brainiac x (Brainiac) Possibly replace both with Grid (although that may be a tad too Ultron-y)'' *''Brainiac x (Telos)'' *Richard Ichabod Blood *Weimin Sui (Yongzheng) *Lyle Bolton *Warren Harland Donovan *Thaddeus Ryerstad *Uxas *Vykla *Kalibak *Desaad *''Subject 17 '' *Ryand'r *Koriand'r *Komand'r *Tasmia Mallor *Lobo *Soranik Natu (To be rebooted) *Mongul *Relic?, possibly named Metron *Luciphage Locations *Earth *Kirboya (Old God Planet) **Themyscira *Apokolips (Probably to be renamed) *Peña Dura *Krypton *Tamaran *''Thanagar?'' *Warworld Notable Organizations *The Doom Patrol *Holt Enterprises *LexCorp **The Everyman Project *Checkmate **Task Force X ***Meta-Americans **Department of Metahuman Affairs ***Project 7734 ***Protocol 10 *Leviathan (Earth-53's SPECTRE) **Spyral (Earth-53's Quantom) *The Order of Purity (Sacred Order of Saint Dumas) *''The Plunderers (Catwoman, Plunder, Doctor Light, Riddler, Wheelman)?'' *''The Royal Flush Gang (Pre-Cat Woman, and others...)'' *The Black Spiders *Copperhead Cult *Iron Heights Penitentiary *Belle Reve Asylum for the Criminally Insane *Meta Max Penitentiary *Intergang Notable Items *Athene noctua *The Interceptor *T-Spheres (to be renamed)? *Lazarus (To be renamed, or Lazarus will be the name once the Order of Purity gets their hands on it) *''The Warkiller Sword?'' *Swarm Suit *Armadillo Armor *Xenothium Species *Humans *Ma'aleca'andrans (Kryptonian) *Coulans (also Kryptonian) *Talokites *Ungarans *Korugarans *Kwai *Czarnians *Tamaraneans Links */Official Soundtracks/ *Appendix Category:Created by RoninTheMasterless Category:Realities Category:Earth-53